The Mom Squad
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: We know of the fathers of the Host Club but what about the women that brought them into the world? This is the story of Anne-Sophie, Yuzuha, Suzu, Chiyoko, and Kasumi known as the Ouran Host Club Mom Squad. With their new recruit Ranka Fujioka these ladies get into their own antics and adventures.
1. Meet the Mom Squad!

**The Mom Squad**

 **by Ai-Pii**

 **Author Notes:** So I realized that there is a serious lack of Ouran fan fics that focus on the mothers of our beloved Host Club. I know that in the manga they are barely mentioned or seen so I thought I would make a right to the wrong by giving the mothers of our beloved host club members their own little fan fiction series, which will be a bit about how these women are always in touch with one another about their sons' daily activities. I always had an amusing thought that the mothers of the hosts are rather close with one another due to their sons being friends and club mates. Of course Ranka's part of the Mom Squad as an honorary member cause of Haruhi joining the host club.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They are the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I do own Chiyoko Morinozuka, Suzu Haninozuka, and Kasumi Ootori, as they are original mother characters for the hosts.

 **Introduction of the mothers of the beloved Ouran High School Hosts Club**

Name: Anne-Sophie De Granatine-Suou

Age: 38

Son: Tamaki Suou (who she calls Rene)

Best Friend: All of the mothers of the host club members and Ranka Fujioka

Resides in: Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: Housewife (for a short time) and Class 1-C Homeroom and French Teachers at Ouran Academy

Name: Kasumi Ootori

Age: 30 (at the time of her death)

Son: Kyouya Ootori (she calls him Kyouya-mine)

Best Friend: Yuzuha Hitachiin

Resided in: Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: Model, and Housewife

Name: Chiyoko Morinozuka

Age: 43

Son(s): Takashi Morinozuka (Takaboo) and Satoshi Morinozuka ( Satoboo)

Best Friend: Suzu Haninozuka

Resides in: Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: Police Detective

Name: Suzu Haninozuka

Age: 44 (looks 20 due to her small size)

Son (s): Mitsukuni Haninozuka (she refers to him as Mitsu-Usa) and Yasuchika Haninozuka (she refers to him as Chika-piyo)

Best Friend: Chiyoko Morinozuka

Resides in: Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: patissiere and owner of the Haninozuka Bakery

Name: Yuzuha Hitachiin

Age: 39

Son(s): Hikaru Hitachiin (she refers to him as Hikabomb) and Kaoru Hitachiin (Kaopri)

Best Friend: Kasumi Ootori

Resides in Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Name: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka

Age: 35

Daughter: Haruhi Fujioka (Haru)

Best Friend: Anne-Sophie De Grantaine- Suou

Resides in: Bunkyō Tokyo

Occupation: Bar Worker

Each of these ladies and Ranka have been known to check up on their children from time to time while keeping in touch with one another in case antics of hijinks ensues. They're had their own adventures as a group with a few things becoming increasingly chaotic whenever they try their best to avoid being caught by their children when they spy on them during trips to the beach, the mall, and all kinds of things.

Of course, this is only the beginning of the Ouran Hosts Club mom squad.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay this is a brand new story that involves the moms of the hosts and I wanted to add Ranka in cause Haruhi does not have a mother present as she passed away before the series begins. I know that I am a little mean to Kyouya's mom Kasumi as she died way before the series even started but I want her death to be part of the plot points and I have a special chapter that will explore her relationship with the other moms. For now, I hope you guys stick around!


	2. DinnerTime

**The Mom Squad**

 **by Ai-Pii**

 **Disclaimer:** Please go back one chapter to read it k?

 **Chapter One: Dinnertime**

Yuzuha Hitachiin heard a crash come from in the kitchen and could hear what sounded like her youngest son Kaoru cursing rather loudly at her eldest son Hikaru. It was an everyday thing with those two. What normally would have been a peaceful evening became chaotic, as it was Kaoru's night to prepare a meal for everyone. She shook her head, got up from her desk, and walked out of the office towards the kitchen door.

"Damn it Hikaru drop my olives!"

"Make me!"

Yuzuha got closer to the door and was ready to open it when she yelped out and dove to the floor as a flying wok had come through the door. She managed to crawl under the barrage of pots, pans, and plates to enter the warzone that spoke of the kitchen. She saw Hikaru had somehow grabbed onto the ceiling fan's blade and was trying to avoid the flying metal pans. She knew the only weapon that Kaoru could use were the set of knives sitting on the counter in the knife block.

"Kaoru you throw like a girl!" Hikaru hissed from his place on the ceiling fan. It rotated slowly as he egged Kaoru on to throw something more at him.

"Gladly!" Kaoru reached to grab a knife only to have his hand brush against a soft yet warm surface. He turned around and saw Yuzuha standing behind him with her hands on her hips and a look of anger mixed with disdain. "M-M-Mom…"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin what have I told you about trying to kill each other?" Yuzuha demanded.

"He started it!" Both twins shouted in unison.

"I don't care who started it!" Yuzuha walked over to the wall and turned off the ceiling fan. "Hikaru get down from there before you break it."

"Only if Kaoru swears he won't throw anything at me."

"I won't." Kaoru promised.

Hikaru let go of the fan's blade and landed on his feet before running to hide behind a counter. "Mom I was trying to help Kaoru with dinner."

"He burned a hole in my favorite pot." Kaoru hissed and held up the metal pot that had a large hole in the center. "And ruined the roast I was making."

"Okay calm down, we have a simple solution for all of this." Yuzuha pulled out her cell phone from her skirt pocket. "I'll order a pizza for dinner tonight again."

Both twins nodded in unison before they started cleaning up the mess of a kitchen. Yuzuha walked out of the room all the while hearing both of her sons now fighting over a mop.

It was a normal day in her home.

 **~Suou Residence~**

"Rene do you want more Soupe a L'oignon?" Anne Sophie stood up from the table and picked up Tamaki's empty bowl.

"No thanks mom, It was great and I really want to move onto our next course." Tamaki smiled brightly. "And I know how hard you worked on it."

Anne-Sophie smiled. "Okay, for our next course is your father's favorite dish." She walked to the counter and retrieved the plate. "We used to eat it all the time whenever he visited France."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked curiously noticing his father was taking his time finishing the first course.

"Escargot!" Anne-Sophie sat the plate of snails on the table and giggled. "I spent all day making sure I prepared it right."

"E-e-escargot?" Tamaki stared down at the snails that were inside their shells covered in garlic sauce. He looked at his mother then at his father. "These look…great."

"Oh Rene do you not want to eat them?" Anne-Sophie asked softly. "I mean it's ok if you don't want to eat them."

"No no, it's fine!" Tamaki looked down at the plate shakily before picking up the fork. If he could get through this meal, he could enjoy dessert. "Just one bite…just one bite…"

The sound of snorting was heard followed by loud laughter, as Yuzuru Suou could no longer hold the serious expression on his face. "Anne that's enough take that plate away from Tamaki."

Tamaki blinked a few times before standing up and glaring at his father. "You sneaky old man! How dare you make me try to eat a poor defenseless creature?"

"You should've seen the look on your face Tamaki." Yuzuru chuckled. "And don't worry your mother didn't really cook that. She had those ordered from a French restaurant in town for Shima-san."

Tamaki looked over at his mother, teared up before he ran over to her, and hid behind her. "Mom, make dad stop making fun of me!" he cried pointing at his father.

"Oh sweetie I'll make your father pay for his prank later on." Anne-Sophie sent a death glare at Yuzuru. "And as for the next course we'll be having Sole Meuniere."

Tamaki nodded and hugged his mother. He looked over her shoulder and took notice of a Tupperware container sitting on the counter. "Mom…who is that for?"

"Oh, that's for Kyouya-kun," Anne-Sophie gave a gentle smile. "I know that he's probably not going to have a decent meal tonight due to that function his family's holding at their home so I made a plate for him. Can you drop it off after you're done eating?"

"Sure mom."

"That's my good boy."

 **~Morinozuka Residence~**

Mori sat on the porch with his kendo sword resting on the side of him as he looked at his watch. She was late again today. He looked over his shoulder trying to check the clock that hung on the wall. It was eight thirty. His mother was running late again…

"Taka-nii are you waiting on mom?" Satoshi walked outside and sat next to his brother. "You know she'll always come home a few minutes late because of some big case she's working on."

"Mom's never taken this long." Mori stood up, walked to the phone, and picked it up. He could hear the steady dial tone that seemed to echo loudly with each passing moment. It was endless torture knowing that his mother was not home yet.

"I'm home!"

Mori looked towards the doorway and saw his mother dressed in full policewoman attire. He quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Welcome home."

"Hello my Takaboo," Chiyoko Morinozuka gently rubbed her son's head despite being a few inches shorter than he was. "Did you wait up for me again?"

Mori nodded.

"Let me guess you haven't started eating yet?" Chiyoko asked. "Unless the chefs haven't made anything for you and Satoshi?"

"They didn't make anything." Mori answered honestly.

Chiyoko nodded. "Okay, then it's all settled, we'll be having dinner somewhere else tonight." She pulled out her phone and glanced at it. "How about we go to my favorite restaurant tonight? The one near the police station?"

Mori nodded. "Satoshi come on we're going out for dinner."

Satoshi ran back into the house. "Really? We're going to dinner tonight?"

"Yes we are." Chiyoko laughed gently. "And before you two ask, we're not going to be eating at the police station but rather in the restaurant. I cannot have you two playing around in the equipment room again."

"Mom it was an accident that I sprayed Chika-chan with pepper spray." Satoshi whispered. "And how was Taka-nii supposed to know that he couldn't take a patrol car out joy riding?"

"That's exactly why my boss doesn't want teenagers around the station," Chiyoko mumbled. "You two get into more trouble than small children who visit."

"We'll be good." Mori promised crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Well…just this once but promise me you two will stay out of the equipment room." Chiyoko looked at her sons straight in the face. "I don't want one of you accidentally shooting one another."

"We promise."

"Good, now I need to write a note to leave for your father and then we'll leave." Chiyoko walked out of the room to go find a pen and a sheet of paper.

"She didn't say we had to stay out of the room where they keep the uniforms." Mori whispered to Satoshi. "Dibs on the police chief's hat."

"No fair Taka-nii!"

 **~Haninozuka Residence~**

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka what have I told you about flipping your brother over the last slice of cake?" Suzu Haninozuka glared at her oldest son while tending to her youngest son's wounds. "Cake is not that important!"

"But it was Usa-chan's slice." Honey said innocently. "And Chika-chan was going to throw it away."

"His stupid bunny wasn't going to eat it." Chika hissed but let out a small whine of pain when his mother touched his arm with rubbing alcohol." That hurts!"

"Sorry sweetheart," Suzu sighed shaking her head. One minute dinner was peaceful and then the next both her sons were fighting. She was a little annoyed with how their dinner table became a battlefield. "I know you two are always angry at one another but I am sick and tired of this!"

"But mom you know that dad always says that…" Honey began but quickly hid behind the table when Suzu glared at him. "Nevermind."

"Well during dinner and at MY dinner table we don't follow the rules of the Haninozuka style," Suzu hissed and then glared at her husband who was causally drinking tea. "Dear, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Suzu, you shouldn't have interfered,"

"Oh I shouldn't have huh?" Suzu glared daggers at her husband. "Our two sons are fighting with one another all because of some rule you and your nutjob father came up with! I don't care if it's important or not to remain on guard."

Yorihisa looked up at his wife before shrinking down in his seat the death glare she was giving him. If he did not know any better, he could have sworn he saw flaming butterflies around her. "Well you are right our sons shouldn't fight one another."

"And…?"

"And I shouldn't encourage them to."

"Good, now all three of you can leave now," Suzu, sighed in annoyance. "I'll clean up this mess."

All three men of the Haninozuka family rushed out of the room and into the hallway as they heard Suzu begin picking up the overturned table and broken dishes.

"Dad, she's not mad," Yasuchika noted. "Well not as much as usual…do you think that mom's finally relented in letting us off the hook for this?"

"I don't know," Yorihisa shivered at the image of Suzu's death glare. If looks could kill. He was grateful she did not stay angry too often.

"By the way, all three of you are grounded!" Suzu called. "That means no video games for Yasuchika, no cake or Usa-chan for Mitsukuni and no teaching in the dojo for Yorihisa."

"That's not fair!" Yasuchika cried.

"Mom that's cruel!"

"Dear please reconsider."

Suzu walked out of the dining room holding a broom as the flames in her eyes grew. The small butterflies that seemed to appear around her were now burning an intense red. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

All three of them took off down the hallway like three shots to avoid the wrath of the Haninozuka mama.

 **~Gravesite~**

Kyouya walked down the rows of graves holding flowers in his hands as he stopped at the gravestone marked Ootori. He wore casual clothes and had a messenger bag around him as he sat down in front of the grave.

"Mother I've come to see you again," Kyouya whispered softly as he sat down in front of the grave. He opened his bag and pulled out a bag he had gotten from a nearby store. "I wasn't sure what to get today for dinner so I picked up your favorite…"

He pulled out two rice balls from the bag and opened one. He quietly began eating all the while listening to the sound of birds and crickets in the distance. He was used to the comfortable silence of the gravesite.

"So, I had a good day at school…Tamaki and I came up with a plan to impress the ladies that visit the host club." Kyouya bit into the rice ball. "And I went to the store to get my violin restrung after school. It was making a strange sound."

As he ate in silence, once again Kyouya could feel tears roll down his cheeks at the thought of being alone having "dinner" with his mother. It was not as if his father would notice he's missing since the party at their house was more important than a moment with family.

"Father, Akito, Yuuichi-nii, and Fuyumi all are doing fine," He said softly. "I know that Fuyumi's not visiting often since she's expecting…I think she said she's having a girl…I don't remember all the details."

The air filled with silence again as Kyouya finished eating and he picked up the fresh cut daisies. "I got these for you mom, I know they're not much but I thought it seemed like a good idea to bring you a gift rather than just coming here to eat with you."

"Kyouya! Mon ami there you are!"

Kyouya turned around at the sound of Tamaki's voice and he quickly wiped his eyes and hid the bag behind his back. "Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, and I figured you'd come here as you always do." Tamaki answered. "My mom made you some dinner and well I was told to bring it to you."

"She didn't have to do that," Kyouya said softly. "I am fine Tamaki; I was just visiting my mother for a while."

"I see, well if you want I can go back home," Tamaki whispered. "I know how much you like to be alone when you visit her."

Kyouya shook his head. "Its fine, I am sure that my mother wouldn't mind you being here…she would've liked you actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was into commoner culture like you were," Kyouya smiled softly. "She used to take us to so many places before she died…I know that if she were still here she would've liked to have met you and your family."

Tamaki nodded. "Mon ami…I know that it's hard for you but…" he rubbed the back of his head. "If you need love from a mom….I will be willing to share my mom with you."

"Tamaki you don't have to-."

"I want to." Tamaki wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know that my mom won't replace yours but I'll be glad to share her with you…since we are like brothers in a way."

Kyouya stared at Tamaki and for the first time since they met, he hugged him. "Thank you Tamaki…"

Unbeknownst the two a spirit of a woman with shoulder length brown hair watched the two with a small smile. "Kyouya-mine you have a good friend." She said softly. "I know you'll be well taken care of by Anne-Sophie-san."

At those words, she disappeared leaving the two boys alone.

 **~Fujioka Residence~**

"Haru, you didn't need to make dinner again," Ranka looked at the bowl of stew sitting in front of him on the table. "I know that you have finals to study for."

"I didn't mind doing it dad," Haruhi smiled softly. "I know that you couldn't be bothered to make anything for us tonight and I wanted to be sure you ate something."

"Haru…" Ranka's eyes filled with happiness and he pulled his daughter into a hug. "You are just too cute!"

"Dad let me go!" Haruhi cried trying to escape.

"No way my little Haruhi's so worried about her father!" Ranka held Haruhi tighter. "Such a good girl you are!"

"Dad knock it off!" Haruhi managed to wrestle away from her father's hug. "It's not that big of a deal, we need to eat and I wanted to cook."

Ranka nodded. "Okay," he picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. "By the way I ran into someone today at the market."

"Oh who?"

"Suzu Haninozuka,"

Haruhi nearly spat out her stew and looked up at Ranka. "What? You saw Honey-senpai's mom today?"

"Why yes, she was out shopping." Ranka laughed softly. "We spoke about you and Honey."

"Oh…" Haruhi went silent.

"And we exchanged phone numbers too," Ranka laughed. "Apparently she invited me to join her and the other mothers during a conference call this weekend."

"A conference call?" Haruhi cried. "Dad no, don't do that!"

"But Haruhi don't you think I should get to know the mothers of your friends?" Ranka asked. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Fine but no embarrassing stories about me please?" Haruhi asked.

"I promise.

Haruhi sighed in relief but made note to eavesdrop on the conversation with the phone in her room. If anything, she knew her father would probably go back on his promise.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** And so begins the start of the mom squad. I added a bit of interactions of the hosts with their mothers as I thought it would give everyone a chance to see how they are around their mothers. They may act like suave, romantic, and charming boys during the host club but around their mothers, they change. I decided to incorporate a few things from my other fics, as they will be plot points in this too involving the hosts and the way their moms react to certain situations. However, I will be touching on in other chapters involving the mom squad's adventures.

Oh and in my head, I believe that Tamaki's mother Anne-Sophie was hiding out in Japan for a while and sees Tamaki quite often. Then again, I really am the type to say screw the rules I want Tama to have his mom around instead of her being far away from him.

Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope that all of you will continue to follow this series. If you guys have any ideas about the antics, the mom squad can get into please feel free to let me know.


	3. Mom Squad margarita meeting

**The Mom Squad**

 **By Ai-Pii**

 **Author Notes:** Hooray I am so happy that there are people who believe that it's time for the ladies to get their due. I am happy since I have wanted to work on a series like this for a long time. I know that many a time people do not think that the parents of the hosts are important but I always found it amusing that their parents may be like their children in one way or another. Anyway let's begin the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to the Prologue to read it.

 **Chapter Two: Mom Squad margarita meeting**

"And so begins our daily mother's meeting,"

Chiyoko Morinozuka walked over to the table where her friends were sitting and she sat down the tray of glasses and large pitcher containing an orange liquid with ice. "I know it's such short notice that we hold it at my home but I had a day off."

"It's fine Chiyoko," Yuzuha laughed waving a dismissive hand. "This is the first time we've gotten together since Anne-Sophie came back from France."

"And we get to have fun together Chiyo-chan!" Suzu giggled happily. "I bought cheesecake today!"

"Well I am glad you all could make it." Chiyoko began pouring the pitcher of liquid in to the glasses. "And I am glad I had the chance to use my new margarita machine I bought at the store the other day."

"Oh dear I had no idea we'd be drinking today," Anne-Sophie looked around the table. "Maybe I should've asked a driver to bring me here rather than driving myself."

"Don't worry Soph, we won't be going anywhere alone today." Yuzuha gladly took the glass. "And today's your day off so enjoy a day with us."

Anne-Sophie nodded and took the glass. "So I take it we're going to be speaking of gossip topics and not our sons?"

"First gossip and then our sons," Suzu took the glass and smiled brightly. "We always begin with the latest gossip rather than relying on daytime talk shows to provide it for us."

"So who has something juicy this week?" Yuzuha asked looking around the table. "I know mine cannot match any of yours."

"Well, I saw Yoshio-san stepping out with a woman," Chiyoko answered sitting down next to Suzu. "Apparently she is supposedly his choice for a new wife."

"What's this year's model?" asked Yuzuha sipping her drink. "Tall, short hair and perfect?"

"Younger than he is," answered Chiyoko. "She's apparently trying to get along with his children first before she marries into the family. I really don't like her much as she seems stuck up to me."

"So he's going to replace our Kasumi with some young bimbo?" Asked Suzu with a pout. "I really wish he'd realize that his perfect wife was the one he lost."

"I think we should be happy for him," Anne-Sophie spoke up. "Yoshio-san's been lonely for a while now and we shouldn't interfere in his love life."

"Oh Anne-Sophie we won't interfere," Chiyoko answered. "We'll be watching from the sidelines waiting for her to run away from the house screaming."

"Should I even ask why?"

"No, the less you know the better."

"Oh my."

"Enough about the traitor that is Yoshio," Chiyoko pulled out her phone and held it out. "I recently caught this guy trying to rob the bank a few days ago."

"Did you chase him down Chiyo-chan?" asked Suzu. "And did you handcuff him to a bus?"

"Actually I threw him out of the door and arrested him on the spot." Chiyoko laughed softly. "It was so satisfying to hear him scream like a child when I pinned him with my knee and arrested him."

"Chiyoko, you'd find a screaming man satisfying because you're known to be a brute on the job." Yuzuha finished her drink and grabbed the pitcher to pour herself another glass. "I don't understand why you would go into a dangerous field anyway."

Chiyoko looked at Yuzuha and smirked. "Why because it's to keep myself from being bored as a housewife at home…when you have a husband that's the leader of the Morinozuka school of kendo and two sons that are strong in their own rights then you need to keep up with them."

"Ah question withdrawn." Yuzuha then smiled. "Enough gossip for now, we shall begin on the subjects of our sons. So who has a funny story about them?"

"Well Rene had all of them over last night to play kankeri," Anne-Sophie answered. "And I made sure that all of them didn't go home empty-handed."

"That explains why Hikaru and Kaoru had those bags of cookies." Yuzuha shook her head. "Anne-Sophie thank you for feeding them too. I didn't want another disaster in my kitchen from their fights."

"You have twin sons so of course it's a disaster," Chiyoko spoke up and laughed when Yuzuha glared at her. "You know it's the truth, both your boys are mischievous little birds."

"Hikabomb is but not Kaopri." Yuzuha mumbled. "And I said I'd pay you back for that statue they broke the last time they were here."

"It's fine don't worry." Chiyoko waved a hand. "I am glad they broke it, I hated that ugly statue and only tolerated it being around because Akira liked it. "

"Chiyo-chan you're only picking on Yuzu-chan because you know that your sons both are perfect angels." Suzu pointed out. "Takashi barely says two words and Satoshi is well behaved but talks a lot. How did you manage that?"

"Oh no, don't you dare say my Takaboo doesn't say two words," Chiyoko immediately glared at Suzu. "He's just a quiet child around his friends which makes him more mature."

"Joy riding in a patrol car doesn't count as mature Chiyo-chan." Suzu pointed out. "But I would love to have a son like Takashi…at least he wouldn't try to kill Chika-piyo over cake."

"So Mistukuni's done it again?" asked Yuzuha tilting her head to the side. "I don't believe that for one minute."

"It's true," Suzu spoke up. "Last night was horrible because I made a strawberry shortcake for each of them and when I left the room to go get the orange smoothies I made I come back and see Chika-Piyo laying on the floor with bruises and Mitsu-Usa sitting on his back."

"Didn't Yorihisa do anything?" asked Yuzuha in surprise.

"No he didn't," Suzu mumbled. "He said it's just the way of the Haninozuka clan…I swear if his loopy nut job of a father wasn't dead I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"In-laws are the worst," Anne-Sophie poured herself another drink. "I don't understand why Yuzuru won't stand up to his mother when it comes to me."

"He hasn't yet?" asked Yuzuha.

"Oh he has once but that was when he wanted me to be here to raise Rene with him." Anne-Sophie frowned. "But hearing his mother refer to me as a French Harlot or my personal favorite that Blonde person over there is annoying."

"Just say the word Anne-Sophie and we'll scare that old bat into submission." Chiyoko smirked. "I mean I can give her parking tickets for picking on you."

"And I will make her a cake with bugs in it." Suzu answered.

"And I can design her a beautiful flame resistant yukata to wear when she enters the gates of hell after death."

"Yuzuha!"

"What?"

All of the women began laughing at their words before going back to enjoying their drinks and cheesecake.

"Hey, I just had an idea," Yuzuha stood up and went to the window looking outside. "How about all of us go on a trip together?"

"A trip?"

"Yes, it's been a while since we've travelled somewhere together," Yuzuha put her hands behind her back. "We shouldn't be tethered to our husbands all the time."

"You want to go on a trip?" asked Suzu. "Yuzu-chan are you plotting something?"

"Of course not," Yuzuha turned around and looked at her friends. "I think it'd be fun to go on a trip together, like for example we can go to the beach or maybe to a theme park?"

"A theme park?"

"Yes, like a beautiful indoor tropical theme park where it's authentic yet artificial at the same time." Yuzuha noticed the look she was getting. "What?"

"this wouldn't be the same park that our sons are going to is it?" asked Chiyoko. "Yuzuha I don't want to spy on them."

"What's the harm in going too?" asked Yuzuha. "We can keep an eye on those boys and make sure they stay out of trouble. Remember what happened the last time we let them go off alone?"

"Uhh…"

"Hikaru and Kaoru came back with mosquito bites and poor Mitsukuni had a cold for a week because he walked around a forest barefoot." Yuzuha knew that Suzu would agree since she was overprotective of her oldest son. "And Anne-Sophie I doubt you'd want Tamaki-kun to be in the sun without wearing sunscreen."

"Oh my you're right…Rene's skin burns so easily." Anne-Sophie whispered. "Okay I agree we'll go on a trip to a theme park."

"I agree too." Suzu answered. "I don't my Mitsu-Usa to get sick again…his poor little body wasn't built to handle illnesses."

"So what do you say Chiyoko?" asked Yuzuha. "We can be sure that Takashi stays out of trouble and I am sure you don't want to bandage his arm again if he gets a scrape."

Chiyoko rolled her eyes. "Fine but we stay out of sight." She then looked at the clock. "Oh it's almost three, I need to start preparing snacks for Takaboo and Satoboo…they get so hungry after school."

"And I should be home for Rene." Anne-Sophie finished her drink. "Yuzuha do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Sure, I took the helicopter today." Yuzuha pulled out her phone and called her pilot. "Suzu do you need a ride too?"

"I can walk home," Suzu answered. "It's just next door…so same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"And remember ladies we have a trip on Friday to attend." Yuzuha said after putting away her phone. "We'll meet in front of my house at three thirty."

 _ **-Across town at Ouran-**_

A chill ran across the spines of all six members of the host club as they cleaned up Music Room three for the day.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Haruhi noticing the way they cringed. "Did all of you hurt yourselves?"

"No…I got the feeling that our mothers are up to no good." Tamaki answered shivering. "I don't know why but we may need to be on guard in a few days."

"Your moms aren't plotting against you." Haruhi mumbled. "All of them are busy women."

"You don't' know our moms." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"They always plan something to surprise us." Mori mumbled though visibly glad his mother was thinking of him.

"You guys are paranoid." Haruhi rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning ignoring all of the hosts pulling out their cell phones to call home.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Note:** So begins the mom squad's adventures in caring for their sons behind the scenes. Sorry for the lack of Ranka in this chapter as this chapter takes place in the afternoon and I know that Ranka's probably at work right now and wasn't able to come to the mom squad's meeting. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and for some reason I see Yuzuha as the leader of the mom squad cause she's rather bold and mischievous. I always thought it was also funny to have the mothers of the hosts have a bit of a personality like their sons but with their own uniqueness to them too. And yes the mom squad sort of don't like Yoshio Ootori that much as they find him to be a bit of an ass but only tolerated him cause Kasumi (RIP) was their friend. Thanks for reading this chapter and I shall see you guys in the next one!


End file.
